Dreaming of the Past
by kitkatkitty261020
Summary: Dan dreams of a past fire that destroyed his house and killed his parents at the age of ten. It haunts him everyday as he goes on through high school. Will Dan push away the new student like he does with everyone else? Or will he let the blue eyed boy get close to him? Phan alert! Don't read if you don't like. Phan is not real as it stands and I do NOT own Dan or Phil.
1. Chapter 1

The scorching heat of the fire was licking at my feet as the house was engulfed by flames. I examined the room around me looking for an exit. I was coughing and sputtering as the smoke entered my lungs as I traveled to the window. The metal of the window sill burned my hands as in slid it up. I was greeted with fresh air and darkness from the night and the moon was the only light source that gave me a sense of where I was going.

Sliding my legs out first I grabbed the rain drainage pipe that was on the side of the house. Only then to remember that I had forgotten about my phone. It would have been foolish to go back inside but I did not have a chance to even fathom how I would get back into my room with out being burnt to a crisp before I slipped and fell two stories down the house. My back collided with the floor and I fell into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up with a jolt. Cold beads of sweat ran across my forehead as I tried to calm my uneven breath. _It was just a dream,_ I thought. The sound of my heart was pounding in my ears as I untangled myself from the blanket. This was a recurring morning. It was always the same. I would wake up with goose bumps lining my arms and that feeling of dread that I had to go to school.

Kicking my feet off the side of the bed I was met with the cool tile floor. Sighing out I got up to get ready. I wrestled my way into my black skinny jeans and slipped on my band shirt over my head. "Maybe I should tell them about the dreams." I said to myself pulling on my shoes. Grabbing my bag I made my way downstairs to get breakfast.

"Good morning Daniel!" My aunts cheery voice exclaimed upon seeing me. "Jim went to work early today." Jim was Aunt Bailey's husband.

"He left early so he wouldn't have to see me." I said flatly.

"Oh, don't say that! He still needs time to get to know you." "It has been eight years." I wasn't hungry anymore. So I rushed to the door to avoid any further conversation.

"Where is the fire, Daniel?" I cringed. "I'm sorry. I think you should eat something before going to school." Her voice sounded apologetic. "It is the most important meal of the day."

"I will get something on the way there." I lied. "Bye."

Exiting the house I felt better. The morning air was crisp with the dew that covered the grass. I was glad I could walk to school. It gave me time to relax before entering what every teenager called their personal hell; high school. Maybe it was me and my incapability to hold a conversation with someone without being too weird with my awkwardness. Maybe people around me were just too normal.

As soon as I stepped onto campus I knew something was off. People at my school tend to over react to what happens around them. The murmurs of a new student buzzed around the school. _Poor kid had to come to this awful place? I shook my head thinking if he or she was going to be looked down upon like I was._

_Sighing to myself and scurried to go to home room trying to avoid the cold glances._


	3. Chapter 3

I was usually the first in class not counting the teacher. _Today isn't going to go the way I planned at all_, I thought as I saw a unfamiliar person. A pale boy with black hair sat in the seat next to mine drawing something with his head down. I hesitated in the doorway for a moment before taking a step forward. The sound of my foot quietly hitting the ground was enough for the boy to hear. He lifted his head up quickly and immediately covered his drawing. "Good morning, Mr. Howell." The teacher said. I nodded my head in return. "That is Phil. He is new here and I didn't want to sit him next to any of the kids that would eat him alive. Hope you don't mind."

"No, It is fine." I walked over to my seat and I noticed that Phil had icy blue eyes. _Those eyes are different, _I thought as I sat down. I began to take out a piece of paper and pencil slowly. I felt like if I moved too fast then Phil would run away like an scared animal.

"Hello." A soft voice said. I turned my head to Phil, who was still drawing what seemed to be a Growlith from Pokémon.

"Hi." Phil was probably going to hear the rumors about me soon enough so I couldn't help but be slightly cold. Phil didn't seem to notice my resistance to speaking with him though.

"What is your name?"

"Daniel."

"Can I call you Dan?" Phil asked.

"Whatever makes you sleep easier at night" I mumbled. It was a bad habit of mine that I didn't really want to drop.

"Can I sit with you at lunch?" He lifted his head up for the first time and looked me in the eyes. It took me off guard for a moment. No one liked to look me in the eyes. I gulped and forced myself look away from his capturing gaze.

"Only if you want to be considered an outcast for the remainder of the year."

"Cool." He smiled._ Why isn't he pushing me away already?_ As if hearing my thoughts he said, "I don't care I just want a good friend. You look like you are a lot nicer then the other people here." I chuckled dryly at his true comment.

"Whatever you say. You are the first to give me a chance in about five years. Most people would be normal and decipher me as someone to reject immediately."

"Normalness leads to sadness." He said with a bright smile. My eyebrows furrowed. _Maybe he is right._

_Our few moments of silence were ruined by the sound of the bell ringing as the students came flooding into the classroom. The whispering started again but this time it was really just a hum since I could focus on Phil drawing his fictional animal._


	4. Chapter 4

I don't know what it was but Phil made me feel alive again. Even if it was just the small silly things that he did, he made me forget my past. It was nice to finally talk to someone. Even if he was going to leave after he heard the rumors. I knew the words passed around were not true but that didn't stop people from believing them. I still told myself I should just savor the moment.

"Hey Dan, do you think I could have your number?" Phil asked me, breaking me from my thoughts. I stopped for a moment, shocked my his question. We were on the way to lunch after having the previous classes together. _You have nothing to lose,_ my inner voice told me as we sat in the back of the cafeteria. I sighed and scribbled the number down on a scrap of paper before giving it to Phil. "You're left handed?"

"Yep. Another thing to add to my 'Strange' list." I really needed to fix my sarcasm if I was to ever make friends.

"That's cool. I use my right hand like most people." Lunch then consisted of me trying to teach Phil how to use his left hand without it looking like a child's art project. It didn't go very well but in the end Phil was happy that his writing was legible.

"Hey Dan!" A familiar voice said making me cringe. I turned in my seat to see a face I knew all too well. Zion, my tormentor. "Who's that with you? Your boyfriend?" He teased. Then his attention was pointed at Phil. "Don't waste your time on this nobody he'll bring you down with him." It sounded like he was trying to help but I knew he was trying to get me alone. Phil stayed where he was though.

"Who are you?" He asked. Zion just chuckled.

"Zion. Practically own this school." He looked proud. I just forced a smirk on my face.

"Says who? The principal who gives you a referral every week?" Sudden pain came to my stomach as he punched me. I coughed and looked up only to be surprised. Phil had yanked Zion away from me gripping his shirt in a tight fist.

"Don't touch him!" He growled earning a chuckle.

"Who is going to make me?" Zion challenged. " You can't possibly-" Phil's hand was around Zion's neck then stopping his words.

" I don't want to be violent. So I will say this slowly so you will understand. Do. Not. Touch. My. Boyfriend." He let go of Zion making him fall to the ground as he immediately started to get up and walk away. _Boyfriend?_ I question. It was probably just what he thought would make him go away. He could never really like me. "Dan, are you alright?" Phil said by my side. I nodded and straightened myself before fixing my hair making Phil laugh. " Of course you would fix your fringe." I smiled.

"Thank you." I said looking into is icy blue eyes.

"No problem. Um, Dan?"

"Yes?"

"I- uh. About what I said to Zion-" I stopped him.

"Don't worry, love." _Crap did I really just call him love? Great you ruined everything. _He brought me into a big hug surprising me once again. It was foreign but the hug was nice. Maybe I could get used to the communication.

_**Sorry. I apologize for my absence. I love all of you who have followed my story or have simply just read it. You guys are great!**_

_**-KitKatKitty**_

_**P.s. *whisper* Just between you and me. I really like the comments you leave for me. Keep up the good work ^.^ **_


End file.
